


burst of joy

by ElasticElla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I don’t get it.”Val strides into the living room, wearing a deep scarlet corset and looking like lust personified. Claire honestly doesn’t remember what she was just doing on her laptop, and she shuts it, not caring.





	burst of joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).

“I don’t get it.” 

Val strides into the living room, wearing a deep scarlet corset and looking like lust personified. Claire honestly doesn’t remember what she was just doing on her laptop, and she shuts it, not caring. 

“It’s lingerie, it’s for looks-” Claire starts, but she’s already ripped the corset off, her breasts bouncing free. 

Claire swallows, slowly recaptures her train of thought as she walks closer. “I’ll put it on.” 

Valkyrie shrugs, handing her the corset, half of the closures bent out of shape. “It restricts your breathing and movement. What if someone attacks?” 

“Someone’s always attacking,” Claire retorts, putting the garment on best she can over her shirt and bra. It pushes her breasts up even more than normal, regardless of the looser strings that she deftly ties. 

Val runs her finger over the tops of her breasts, eyes wide. “Huh. You’re right. You humans are very creative with your sex games.” 

“Sure I’ll take credit for that,” Claire says, and Val laughs. Which makes Claire feel a decade younger, her mouth dry at how her tits jiggle with her laughter. (She’s seen her girlfriend naked millions of times, there’s a cute amount of being affected and then whatever this is.)

Val kisses her, dirty and deep, steals all of her breath away. Claire nearly swoons, it’s totally the corset’s fault, and they stumble over to the couch. 

“After this,” Val says, kissing across her cleavage. “We’ll do one of my customs, take a ride through space.” 

“That sounds,” Claire groans as Val’s fingers slip up into her, “s-spectacular.” 

“You are,” she agrees, sucking a bruise into her neck. And oh, Val is _so_ getting it later, knows Claire hates having marks at work. (After an orgasm or two, once her head is clear. Maybe she’ll introduce Val to edging.)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt tags: Character of Color-centric, Lingerie Kink, The named characters are by no means the only ones I want btw, Lesbians! Lesbians for miles as far as the eye can see!


End file.
